deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cú Chulainn (Fate)
Cú Chulainn, a hero from the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology. He was a demigod, the offspring of a mortal woman, Deichtine, the younger sister of King Conchobar mac Nessa, and the deity, Lugh, the god who governed over the sun and a member of the Danann divine family in Celtic Mythology. Deichtine, the daughter of a druid, Conchobar's father, and Maga, the widow of Ross the Red, disappeared in the Land of the Young without marrying anyone. There, she bore Sétanta, the child of the sun god. Sétanta took up the name of Cú Chulainn, Culann's savage dog, after accidentally killing the guard dog protecting the house of master blacksmith Culann. The guard dog was well-known to have the strength of ten men. After becoming a Knight of the Red Branch and fighting numerous wars, Cú finally fell in battle when he fell into scores of traps during the battle, and, battling furiously, he was eventually brutally killed and died pierced by his own magical spear. He would not allow himself to die lying down and tied himself to up to a post. He saw an otter drinking the blood that had spilled into the river, and he died standing while laughing at its greediness. There landed a crow on the shoulder of his standing corpse in his death, said to have been the incarnation of Morrigan who continued to give him her unrequited love. Years later after his death, Cú was summoned by Caren Hortensia too act as her servant during the Fith Holy Grail War. As a Lancer-class Servant, Cú Chulainn uses his magical spear, Gáe Bolg, as both weapons and in two different Noble Phantasms. But when summoned under the Caster-class, Cú uses ancient Celtic magic. Battle vs. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (Fate) (by Leolab) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hugo Coghlan (by Killermoves) In a small anime style school during the dead of night, Lancer stood there waiting for his target. Suddenly, out of nowhere a giant man fell from the sky!!! "Mors you Arsehole!" the giant Hugo yelled. "I told you that plane was just a prototype!" "What's this?" Lancer asked. "Who're you and what're you doing here?" Hugo stood up and said, "I'm Chu Chulain, a hero, but I moslty come by the name of Hugo Coghlan. I'm sorry to have bothe..." But before he can finish, he saw Lancer drawing his spear and struck a battle prose. "What are you talking about fat man! I AM Chu Chulain. The hero in my native Ireland! Why do you use that name?! You better get out of here before I blast all your fats from your skeleton you sick piggy!" "Fatman?! Why you..." Hugo said while gritting his teeth. "You say you're from bloody Ireland? You don't sound even Irish you imposter. You sound more like a Japanese. And what's with you blue hair? What are you some kind of... an anime character or somethin'? You look stupid!" Lancer charged with rage, and strike Hugo multiple times with his Lance. But Hugo was unfazed and punched Lancer that shot him through the school building! But Lancer was not goign to give up, oh no! He charged yet again and used his Soarking Spear attack. Hugo manage to dodge some but most that makes contact didn't even made a dent on him. Hugo grabs a bus and throws it at Lancer. The Servant easily dodged it and started to use his speed to encricle Hugo from the air. "My attacks aren't doing nothing! Guess I have to use it now." And then, Lancer used his Piercing Death attack which launched his spear towards Hugo. Hugo was surpsied that the lance actually penetrated him and his heart, and he knew it was a fatal attack. "Gotcha fatty!" Lancer said. "Not yet lad!" Hugo said before pulling Gae Bolg, and to the surprise and horror of Lancer, broke it in two! "NOOOOO!!!" Lancer said, as he watched Hugo approach him slwoly with murderous eyes. "How are you still alive?" "I'm half god ya c--nt!" Hugo said before grabbing Lancer as he tried to escape and twisiting his body mercilessly with his bare hands. Expert's Opinion Hugo won because his godlike durability was enough to tank whatever Lancer threw at him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Irish Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Nasuverse Warriors Category:Visual Novel Warriors